


Don't Tell Your Friends About The Two Of Us

by MollyBee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Multi Chapter, Secret Relationship, bad but good! peter, it's 4am idk how much sense this is, redeemed! peter, steter is cute sue me, truth spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are together but Stiles won't commit. Peter doesn't want him to, honestly, he's fine with keeping things casual. Honestly. Until he gets hit by a truth spell, and there's no denying it any longer.<br/>Title from that 10CC song that always breaks my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They'd done a pretty good job of keeping it a secret so far.  
‘It’ being that they were “at it” (as Stiles put it) pretty much any time they found themselves alone. But it was more than sex, but quite what they didn't know yet; it was too soon to define what they had, and far too soon to explain to the pack.

There had been a couple of near misses. A couple incidents of panicked hiding in wardrobes and climbing out windows. Handfuls of interrupted dates –not that they were dating, that was something Stiles made very clear- that were continued in late night bursts of adrenaline fuelled giggles. Dozens, way into double figures number of times when Stiles’ dad had nearly walked in on them, opening the door to instead find a panting, nude, but solo Stiles: the sheriff was yet to catch even the slightest glimpse of a werewolfy figure leaping out the window.

Derek knew, probably. The guy lived with Peter, he could surely smell when Stiles had been over. But he was a good guy, never said a thing, never even raised a questioning eyebrow (not even that time they'd fought and both tried to storm out past him). Or it was possible that he really couldn't care less.

Stiles was worried about Scott finding out, sure; but they were bros and he would get over Stiles accidentally eating him if Stiles was truly really hungry. He was most worried about Lydia’s reaction. Their friendship was something so unexpected but far, far better than any of his fantasies –even that one with the… Never mind- and he just didn't want to lose that by announcing that yeah, he was indeed boning the dude who like possessed her or whatever to bring himself back from the dead? God, sometimes he thought about this stuff rationally he could see just how dumb this whole thing was.  
“Love isn't rational.” Peter had said one night when Stiles had mentioned this. They were spooning, with Peter as the little spoon as always, Stiles’ chest flush against his back.  
"I don't love you.” Stiles had said in reply. 

Of course all of their secret keeping, all the thrice-daily showers Stiles kept having to take (Once in the morning, again between his daily dalliance with Peter and going to the pack meeting, and the third happening nearly immediately after that shower because Peter always ended up trying to join him, and Stiles disapproved of shower sex on grounds of slipping, and another shower would therefore became necessary. Peter argued that it was just the same shower with a brief hiatus, but there had been a Powerpoint made somewhere in the heated discussion and long story short, Peter now buys Stiles’ shower gel and pays the Stilinski water bill, but Stiles doesn’t know about that. They’re not domestic enough. They’re not even together) would all be in vain. 

Before they’ve even named the thing between them, before one of them has had the opportunity (although you could argue it’s been six months so far, six months of whatever) to fuck it up before it even became anything. Before they get to become Them, a combined force with a capital T, Peter is hit by some kind of truth spell.


	2. Chapter 2

They have about fifteen minutes before the pack realise that no, Peter isn’t just fucking with them, and every word spilling from his mouth is the truth. His body is refusing to obey his instructions so he sits clinging to Stiles’ leg when the whole pack returns from hunting the monster of the week (some kind of magic bear thing? Who cares anymore? Quarantine, evaluate, and kill. They had a routine now) and for the first minute or two everyone assumes Stiles has hurt his ankle and Peter is being not-a-dick for once and leeching his pain. After that, they decide Peter must be the one hurt, and is just latching on to Stiles for a little bit of comfort no one else would be willing to give. Except Peter doesn’t smell hurt, and is staring up at Stiles as Stiles begins to drifts off. Scott decides to check in, as is his job as alpha.  
“Hey, Peter, are you… Are you feeling okay?”  
“I’m feeling fantastic. I’m in love with Stiles and he allows me to be this close to him in front of others now. He’s starting to like me, I know it.” The words tumble out and only Peter’s eyes show that they weren’t meant to. His eyes look like they’re screaming, screaming at him to get up and run for cover, to protect himself. 

Stiles is no longer falling asleep; the whole pack can hear his heart beating rapidly at hearing his secret being revealed, but he refuses to open his eyes.   
“I wish he’d let me know him in ways other than carnal. I wish all of you liked me a little more so he wouldn’t be scared of anything happening between me and him.”  
Peter has tears in his eyes. Stiles still has his clamped shut. Scott assumes that Peter is joking, and just a really good actor, and that the smell coming off Stiles is embarrassment because Peter is making light of that really obvious crush Stiles has on him. It was cruel even for Peter, and so Scott tries to prise him away from Stiles.

But Stiles reacts then, at last, after counting to one hundred over and over to calm himself down. He puts one hand between Scott and Peter, on Scott’s chest, pushing him away and then pulling Peter up next to him onto the couch. He stares Scott down until the alpha bows his head and ushers the pack into the kitchen. They return after they hear nothing for the whole five minutes they were gone to find both Stiles and Peter asleep, Stiles’ fingers wrapped in Peter’s hair with his other arm thrown across Peter’s torso and his face pressed into the back of Peter’s neck.

“Poor Peter. I think he got hit with a spell or something. I thought he’d survive another six months of Stiles stringing him along before he actually cried.” Derek says, quietly, almost to himself as the pack all decide to leave Peter and Stiles alone for a while to patrol the bounds of the territory once more.

“A spell? Another six months? Peter and Stiles? Together?” Scott asks. Derek nods.  
“I thought everyone knew. It’s not our business though.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This better be a truth spell.” Stiles says, lying next to Peter once the sound of the pack leaving wakes them.  
“I don’t know what it is. I know I love you.” Peter seems a lot calmer now he has Stiles’ touch grounding him. His eyes are clear, free from his earlier embarrassed anguish.  
“You don’t know that. This could be like amplification of how you feel, meant to disorientate you?” Stiles is hesitant. Wary. He knows this isn’t some dumb trick Peter’s playing on him, but the idea that Peter does love him seems a little ludicrous: Stiles is awake right now, you see.  
“It could be. But I know I loved you yesterday, and this morning, and last week, and six months ago, and the day I met you.” The words are out like vomit, but Peter wants Stiles to hear, to know.  
“You don’t know that. And I was like sixteen when we first met, you creeper.”  
“I know. I felt pretty disgusted about it, but you’re my mate, and I wouldn’t sacrifice knowing you all young and gross for a minute if it meant I’d know you for less of my life.” Peter tries to look Stiles in the eyes, rolling over so they’re face to face on the couch.  
“…This better be a truth spell.” Stiles says, not bothering to keep the thought to himself or say it too quietly for Peter to hear: if this truly is Peter, if these are his thoughts, then Stiles needs him to know that it is requited.   
“You want me to love you. Don’t worry. I do.”  
“When do you think it will wear off?” Peter can already feel its hold on him ebbing away, but he’ll take any opportunity to be open with Stiles like this. It’s nice after months of pretending he didn’t feel this way.  
“Never. I’ll love you forever.”   
“No, no; I meant the spell.” Peter knew what he was really asking, but he wanted his own answers.  
“Oh. Probably not until you admit you love me too.”  
“I do.”  
“You do what?” Peter is smiling though, mocking Stiles in a way that reassures Stiles that his Peter is back, but he indulges him with this little game.  
“I do love you?”  
“You don’t sound so sure about that.”  
“Goddammit, Peter, I love you!” Stiles nearly yells, giggling at the end.  
“I know. I just wanted them to know.” 

On cue, the pack return. As they stream through the door, Stiles judges the looks on everyone’s faces. Derek’s face is stony, which gives away very little, in the same way that Scott’s smile is his default expression. Lydia gives a little nod, apprehensive but not outright condemnation, and that’s all Stiles wanted. Peter smells the relief wafting off him and takes that as his cue to pull Stiles onto his lap.


End file.
